Start of love and friendship
by nerdygirl1172
Summary: This is just a little fanfiction about Ron and Hermione through the years so years 1-4 complete just started 5th year part 1! ... Don't judge a fanfiction by it's summary
1. First Year

GROWING LOVE

**A/N:so this is going to be from their first year about Ron and Hermione's relationship so please please #read and review# I know you're reading so don't act funny **

YEAR 1

BOY'S DORMITORY

_*she's so annoying*_ thought Ron, he was lying in his dormitory bed _*why do I think so much about her*_ thought Ron _ she has nice hair and pretty eyes _said a little voice in Ron's head _*how can you think that*_thought Ron _ actually you're thinking it yourself _said again the little voice _*o shut it*_ thought Ron with that he dozed off to sleep

GIRL'S DORMITORY

_*ugh I have no friends and that Ronald Weasley boy is just making my life more complicated and miserable _ thought Hermione she was lying on her dormitory bed _*why do you keep thinking about him he's just a miserable prat*_thought Hermione _ you like that miserable prat that's why you think about him _said a little voice in her head _*of course not why would I like that prat*_thought Hermione _ face it Hermione you like him and that's the truth _said the voice again _*I am not fighting with myself*_ thought Hermione with that she fell asleep

AFTER THE TROLL FIGHT

(Ron and Hermione were alone in the common room Ron and Hermione Ron was staring at his wizard chess game and Hermione was reading _Hogwarts A History_ they were in akward silence)

''umm... do you know how to play wizard chess Hermione''said Ron slightly nervous

''well...umm..actually no''said Hermione trying to stay in her steady know-it-all voice

''you.._you_ don't know how to play wizard chess I thought you knew everything''said Ron trying not to laugh

''ha ha well I don't know that and how boys work but o well''said Hermione sarcastically

''well you can check off not knowing how to play wizard chess off the list''said Ron

''what do you...''Hermione hadn't finished the sentence when she understood Ron smiled

''white or black''said Ron

''white''said Hermione also smiling Ron started teaching Hermione the rules Ron loving how Hermione would forget some rules or did them wrong and Hermione loved the way Ron smiled when she did something right or how he tried not to laugh when she was wrong they played until Harry entered the common room with the other quidditch players then Hermione went up to the girls dormitory and Ron continued playing with Harry but something happened that afternoon that changed both Ron and Hermione that afternoon now they knew that the little voice in their heads was right

^(%(%%^%&^*&(&^%^% %&*(&%$# #$%^&*((*&^%$! #$%^&*(*&^%$#! #$%^&*$

**A/N:So what do you guys think if you like it review if you don't like it review so yah if you guys want another chapter just let me know soo... read and review **

_***nerdygirl1172***_


	2. Second Year

START OF FRIENDSHIP AND LOVE

**A/N: sooo.. I've decided to keep writing this story but I would really appreciate it if all the people that read this would review a good review or a bad review cause don't act funny because I know that you're reading so ya thats all I wanted to say sooo...read and REVIEW**

YEAR 2: After slug inccident

{Ron and Hermione are again alone in the common room Ron was siiting on the couch staring at his homework Hermione was sitting on an arm chair reading _Spiders and it's venom uses _it's a Friday and the common room is empty }

''Ron do you want some help''said Hermione

''no I think I'll do my homework tomorrow with Harry'' said Ron

''suit yourself'' said Hermione she stared at Ron he had a sad look on his face

''Ron why do you look so sad'' said Hermione she stood up and sat down on the couch next to Ron

''nothing it's just I have so many brothers and I'll never be like them and next to that the great Harry Potter is my best friend when will I ever be like one of them compared to them I'm nothing'' said Ron

''don't ever say that infront of me again'' said Hermione Ron put a confused look on his face

''to me you're one of the bravest persons I know, remember last year in that huge chess game you were really brave and a couple days ago you defended me when Malfoy called me 'mudblood' even though it backfired and whatever they say I will always think you're brave'' said Hermione

''thanks Hermione but I only defended you cause you're very important for me and I will always defend you remember that''said Ron

''thank you''said Hermione with that she hugged Ron and gave him a peck on the cheek stood up and headed towards the girls dormitory but before she climbed the stairs she stopped and turned around

''good night Ronald''said Hermione Ron was in shock and could barely speak

''night 'Mione''said Ron

''hmm.. 'Mione I like that''said Hermione she turned around and headed up the girl's dormitory

! #$%^&*()_+! #$%^&*()_+! #$%^&*()_! #$%^&*()_+! #$%^&*()_+! #$%^&*()_+! #

AFTER HERMIONE WAS PETRIFIED

{Ron was in the hospital wing Harry had left to talk with Madam Pomfrey}

''I miss you 'Mione I miss how you tell me to do my homework and how you always play wizard chess with me even though you loose and I absolutly miss your smile and everything you do''said Ron

''I hate to see you like this I can't wait to see you moving again I really miss you and...'' said Ron he hadn't finished his sentence because Harry had just walked in

''poor Hermione'' said Harry

! #$%^&*()_+! #$%^&*()_+! #$%^&*()_+! #$%^&*()_+! #$%^&*()_! #$%^&*()_++++

AFTER HERMIONE WOKE

[Ron and Hermione are in the common room alone because all the other griffindors are out on the field celebrating]

''Hermione I really missed you''said Ron

''really''said Hermione

''yes how could I live without you 'Mione'' said Ron

''well that must be hard who's going to help you do your homework''said Hermione sarcastically

''no it's not that it's just I don't know I missed seeing you and I missed hearing you talk''said Ron

''why didn't you just go see me at the hospital wing''said Hermione

''we weren't allowed to''said Ron

''huh I guess I know why but whatever I didn't ever hear or see anything or anyone it was just as though I was sleeping'' said Hermione

Ron stood up sat down on the couch Hermione was sitting on and gave her a hug which surprised Hermione but she returned it

''remember I'd always be there for you''said Ron

''yes''said Hermione

''promise me you'll always be here with me''said Ron

''I promise I'll always be here with you no matter what plus you and Harry are my only friends it's gonna be hard to get rid of me''said Hermione

''we wouldn't let you go well I wouldn't let you go''said Ron

''I think we should go downstairs''said Hermione

''yah''said Ron they headed towards the portrait hole but before opening it Hermione gave him a peck on the cheek

''you're still the bravest person I know''said Hermione and she walked out the portrait hole wow I really love Hermione thought Ron

''Ronald are you coming''said Hermione

''yah wait up''said Ron he walked out the portrait hole and sytarted walking with Hermione to the fields

**A/N:soo.. yah I hope you guys liked it so I just wanna thank **heronlove** for being the first and only person to review ooo and to everyone reading I need help for my next chapter I know you're reading a do check my graffics so don't act funny soo...read and REVIEW**

*****_**nerdygirl1172**__*****_


	3. Year 3

START OF FRIENDSHIP AND LOVE

**A/N:so... this is just another chapter and I would like to give a special thanks to **heronlove** for giving me a brilliant idea I think that if she hadn't reviewed my first chapter I would of stopped writing this story I would also like to thank a guest that reviewed me saying I need to edit and check my spelling and he/she is right and that's what I look for in a review suggestions or telling me what they liked or disliked and what I need to be better at doing so this is pretty long sooo...read and REVIEW**

YEAR 3

Hermione was lying on her bed she had just finished packing all her school stuff and extra things she'd need she closed her eyes the first thing that popped in her head was Ron *_Ron,he has gorgeous blue eyes,a amile that makes me blush and red firey hair that I just adore*_ thought Hermione

''Hermione,are you ready darling''said Hermione's mom

''yes,I'll be down in a second mum''said Hermione she got her trunk and started walking down the stairs which was pretty difficult for her

''need help''said Hermione's dad

''yes please''said Hermione then **(now I'm just gonna call Hermione's parents Mr. and }** got Hermione's trunk and walked the rest of the steps easily with her trunk then he walked out the door to put Hermione's trunk in their car

''okay last year the Weasley's were very nice to us so I trust you will behave the days you stay with them we already changed all the money you'll need this year oh and since we didn't give you anything for your birthday for the last two years we have a surprise,we're going to buy you a pet''said happy

''oh thank you''said Hermione hugging her mom then gave her a bag that weighed alot which she discovered was full with wizard money Then H ermione and walked to the car where was already waiting they drove off to the Leaky Caldron

When they arrived they didn't see a single member of the Weasley family so they asked the owner of the pub if they could leave Hermione's trunk for a while there while they went to Diagon Alley the owner agreed do the Grangers headed to the pet store

''ok we want this to be a surprise so stay outside''said

''ok''said Hermione

She waited outside of the store saying hi ocassionally when she saw a person she knew after about fifteen minutes of waiting she heard the pet store bell ring

''we hope you like him''said just then walked out of the pet store with an orangey fured cat

''oh I love him''said Hermione hugging her parents

''his name is Croonkshanks''said

''oh he's just perfect''said Hermione

''oh,look at the time we have to go are you going to stay here in Diagon Alley or will you go to the pub''asked

''I'll stay bye I'll write when I arrive''said Hermione

''of course honey bye''said

''bye darling''said with that Mr. and left _now I won't ever be alone plus you remember me of Ron's hair_ thought Hermione she walked around Diagon Alley a while and headed for the pub **(so you know what happens now Ron and Hermione fight because of Croonkshanks and Scabbers then Harry arrives blah blah blah)**

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

HOGSMEADE VISIT

''so what do we do know''said Hermione she and Ron had just arrived at Hogsmeade

''um don't know''said Ron

''you should know''said Hermione

''what why''asked Ron

''well you have brothers that have studied here at least Fred and George must of told you about one place here''said Hermione

''oh right well...''Ron started but all the sudden Gearge apeared at Hermione's side and Fred at Ron's side

''oh look at the pretty couple''said Fred in a mimicking voice

''look at my sister-in law she's pretty cute''said George making Hermione blush a deep pink almost red Ron was also turning red

''now,now Ronnikins don't get jealous she's pretty and smart and all that yuck but George and I prefer Veela or girl quiditch players,hey Hermione you don't happen to play quiditch do you''said Fred in a teasy tone making Hermione the shade of Ron's hair

''come on George leave these two love birds alone''said Fred then both of them walked off

''s-sorry about them''said Ron Hermione looked as though she was going to explode of embaressment

''I-I-It's ok''said Hermione

''Hermione you don't like playing quiditch right''said Ron making Hermione smile

''no,I don't why the question''said Hermione

''none just wondering how you'd look with Fred or George''said Ron

''don't think about red heds are cute but trust me those are not at all cute''said Hermione

''good to know you're opinion about us red heads''said Ron Hermione blushed

''whatever blonds are much better''said Hermione sarcastically

''hey''said Ron in a pretend hurt tone

''fine then black haired boys''said Hermione

''um I prefer you like blonds''said Ron making them both laugh they walked off to explore Hogsmeade and had a great time

%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^

AFTER GETTING OUT OF SHRIEKING SHACK

(Ron was sitting on a tree log his leg bleeding he was alone)

Ron was in pain his leg was still bleeding all of the sudden he felt someone hug him it took him a second to realise it was Hermione

''oh I was so worried about you I thought you wouldn't come out''said Hermione

''I'm alright I said I would always be with you and here I am''said ROn it made Hermione smile

''sorry,sorry for everything sorry for fighting so much and everything I've done this year''said Hermione

''you shouldn't be sorry I was the cause of all those problems mostly the ones that had to do with our pets''said Ron Hermione hugged him again

''you better go help Harry

''and leave you alone''said Hermione

''you have to''said Ron

''wait I have an idea CROONKSHANKS''Hermione called her cat that came obediantly

''I know you two dont get along to well but Croonkshanks will keep you company''said Hermione with that she left

''so I'm alone with Croonkshanks o well closest thing to Hermione''said ROn

**A/N:so that's that chapter Ihoped youliked it thnks for reading #REVIEW# please please review**

*****_**nerdygirl1172**_*****


	4. Fourth year PT 1

**START OF LOVE AND FRIENDSHIP**

**A/N: I know, I know it's been a while but I've ben studying I have exams in two weeks and I have to take about 8 exams plus my school is having a play and I'm in it even though I don't want to I wanna give a special thanks to **heronlove **that has reviewed every chapter so far and also to **banbanANNA** for being the first person ever to favorite one of my stories a million thanks, so ...READ AND REVIEW**

YEAR 4: summer

''please Ginny give me your other ticket'' said Ron

''no Ron I am not going to give you this ticket I already have someone to give it to'' said Ginny

''Ginny please who are you going to invite Parvati,Lavender? You barely even get along with them and Hermione just speaks to Lavender cause they share dorm'' said Ron

''wait how do _you _know Hermione's going she doesn't even have a ticket yet'' said Ginny

'' well... um... you see...''said Ron

''I get it Roniekins likes Hermione so he's giving her his extra ticket'' said Ginny

''no I was giving her my ticket because she's muggle-born and she's actually never gone to an actual quidditch match'' said Ron

''neither has Harry'' said Ginny

''but he plays quidditch'' said Ron

'' Ron likes Hermione, Ron likes Hermione'' said Ginny

''no I don't'' said Ron

''yes you do'' said Ginny

''you like Harry'' said Ron

''you like Hermione'' said Ginny

''Fred likes Angelina'' said Ron

''George likes Katie'' said Ginny then both of them laughed

'' You're in luck I was going to give Hermione my ticket anyway but since you're giving it to her already, here '' said Ginny she handed her extra ticket

''it would look weird if I asked Harry to go'' said Ginny

''thanks Gin'' said Ron he then hugged her

''Finally you to are acting like siblings I knew I didn't do anything wrong now go de-gnome the garden'' it was she was carrying clean robes probably Percy's since they looked new

''ok mum'' said Ginny and Ron they went down the stairs

''finally'' said Ron and Ginny hadn't been getting along to well lately

! #$%^&*)_+_)*&^%$# ! #$%^&*) 2 DAYS LATER _+! #$%^&*)_+! #$%^&*)_+! #$%^&)

It was a bright sunny Wednesday Ron walked down the stairs of the burrow he had just sent Harry a letter he knew it would take a day or two since he lived a considerable distance from the Dursley's walked into the kitchen was already making lunch

''Ronald what are you doing down here you should be cleaning your room'' said

''but mum Harry arrives on Sunday'' said Ron

''but Hermione arrives today'' said Mrs .Weasley

''what!''said Ron

''yes, yes I thought you knew she sent Ginny the response'' said '' I seriously thought you were going to ask her to stay'' said

''I did but I guess Ginny sent her a note and she decided to send the response with whatever owl Ginny sent since Hermione doesn't have an owl'' said Ron

''well you better hurry up she's arriving in an hour'' said

''yes mum'' said Ron he hurried up the stairs and started to clean his room *_Hermione's finally coming over I can't wait to see her* _thought Ron

About an hour had passed Ron had cleaned his room and was in Charlie's room doing {**a little obvious**} Charlie's bed all the sudden he heard voices he put his ear on the door to hear better

''sooo... what did you do over these 2 weeks'' said Ginny

''I um... erm...you seee... I .. I'' said Hermione

''what did you break into Gringotts or something'' said Ginny

'' no I met this very cute boy his name is Brad'' said Hermione *_Brad I bet he was just trying to use Hermione yah that's it _* thought Ron

'' and...'' said Ginny

''well he was very kind and stuff he always agreed with me, he never had a row with me or disagree or even do something on the contrary from me'' said Hermione

''oh so he's the opposite of my brother, Ron I have alot of brothers'' said Ginny seeing the look on Hermione's face when she said 'brother' *_hhhhmm so maybe I shouldn't fight so much with Hermione_ *

'' I guess so but he's very boring I rarely ever laughed when I was with him and it was just annoying I hope he forgets I exist he's also to self obsorbed I would never date someone like that'' said Hermione *_maybe I'll stay the way I am _* thought Ron

''did you even kiss him'' said Ginny *_please say no, please say no ,please ,please say no_ * thought Ron

''of course...'' said Hermione

''what'' said Ginny *_what!*_ thought Ron

''not'' said Hermione

''whatever let's take your trunk to my room and then we'll go find Ron he must be _dying _to see you'' said Ginny

''really'' said Hermione

'' of course do _you _want to see him'' said Ginny

'' of course ,he is one of my best friends or my best friend since I consider Harry like my brother'' said Hermione

''good because Harry's mine you can keep Ron if you want'' said Ginny causing Hermione to blush

''come on let's get my trunk up to your room'' said Hermione

When both girls were out of view Ron got out and ran as fast,quiet and sneaky as he could so nobody saw he had just got to the garden

Meanwhile in Ginny's room

"Hermione a question do you like Ron'' said Ginny

''what how could you think that it ridiculous'' said Hermione

''good he's dating Parvati'' lied Ginny

'' what, why'' said Hermione looking jealous

''ha you do like him oh and A.K.A I was lying if he was dating Parvati you would be the first person to know'' said Ginny

'' are you going to tell him'' said Hermione

''no but I am going to bother you'' said Ginny

''why'' said Hermione

''Hermione likes Ron, Hermione likes Ron, Hermione likes Ron'' said Ginny

''ugh whatever come on I have to go say hello to your mum your the only one who knows I arrived yet'' said Hermione

A few minutes later Hermione had already said hello to and now were lookingfor Ron they found him sitting on the grass apparently playing wizard chess alone

''cover his eyes'' whispered Ginny to Hermione , Hermione obediantly covered his eyes

''who is it'' said Ginny in a fake guy tone

''Ginny I know it's you, _your _the only girl that makes that horrible guy tone'' said Ron

''think a little,I am obviously not covering your eyes my voice is coming from infront of you not behind'' said Ginny Ron slowly touched Hermiones hands

'' hmmm...'Mione is that you'' said Ron

''ding,ding,ding you just won a million galleons'' said Hermione uncovering Ron's eyes he stood up and turned around Hermione gave him a quick hug

''how have you been'' said Hermione

''great how about you what have you done'' said Ron he knew Hermione wasn't going to tell him about then guy she met

''good a little interesing but I really couldn't wait to finally see how your house was I love it ,it's really big and interesting I wish my house was like this one'' said Hermione , Ginny had left without them noticing then, Hermione turned around to see Ginny but she wasn't there

''where'd Ginny go'' said Hermione

''probably to the kitchen, wanna play wizard chess'' said Ron

''I'm not sure you always win'' said Hermione

''come on Hermione please'' said Ron sounding like a five year old asking his mum for a candy

''fine, your lucky I'm in such a good mood'' said Hermione then they started playing they played about five times Ron always winning

''ugh I quit'' pouted Hermione

''Hermione one more game'' whined Ron

''no,no,no, we've played five times Ron, lets do something else'' said Hermione

''like what'' said Ron

''I don't know'' said Hermione

''Ron,Hermione lunch time'' said

''come on, Ron'' said Hermione

''ok'' said Ron then both of them headed inside to eat lunch

12#$%^&*()_! #$%^&*()_+ #$%^&)$%^&! #$%^&)$_++_)&^%#%&)_)))#$%)&$# #$^&)

**A/N:So this is PART 1 I have more ideas but since I'm still working on them and it's been a while I am posting this oh one of my ideas is from** heronlove** and I really want to thank her for giving it to me I'm still working on it but it's turning out great oh guys I have news for you I'm looking for a BETA READER that's good in SPELLING AND GRAMMER, and likes ROMIONE,so yah if you're interested P.M me please please please**


	5. Fourth year PT 2

**Start of love and friendship**

**A/N: So just want to say thanks to all who have reviewed thanks alot I know it's been a while but I'm back**

4TH YEAR PART 2: AFTER THE YULE BALL

Hermione climbed the stairs to her dormitory she was crying luckily Parvati and Lavender hadn't come up yet she changed in her pijamas and sat on her bed crying just then Lavender and Parvati came up

''looks like our little bookworm is crying like in our first year'' said Lavender

''just leave her alone Lavender tonight hasn't been a good night for her or Padma'' said Parvati she herself had a bad night Lavender ignored her

''Why are _you_ crying _you_ went with Viktor Krum wait I remember now she wanted to go with Ron but he didn't even look at her did he now'' said Lavender

''leave me alone Lavender'' said Hermione

''no your crying and your going to tell me why'' said Lavender

''because human beings need to cry'' said Hermione

''don't go acting all smart I'm sure Viktor Krum isn't a bad date, did he kiss you?'' said Lavender while she took her high heels off her left big toe was red

''no, did Seamus step on your foot or why does your toe look so red'' said Hermione Lavender hadn't even started when Hermione walked to the common room she didn't feel like arguing

She sat on the wide couch that was infront of the couch and started crying just then Ron walked down the stairs she hadn't heard him though

''um... 'Mione c-can we talk'' said Ron quietly in an almost whisper as though he was afraid someone would hear them although everyone was asleep

''we already talked'' said Hermione trying to use her bossy voice but gave up she was to depressed

'' no we yelled,I want to talk'' said Ron in his still quiet voice just so Hermione could hear

''Ron I tried to talk to you and you didn't so now it's my turn to not want to talk but in my case I don't want to yell either'' said Hermione

''please Hermione,just one chance'' said Ron this time sounding like a 5 year old

''fine,but if you blow it I'm not talking to you till 6th year'' said Hermione

''c-can I sit'' said Ron as though Hermione was going to eat him whole if she said no, she simply scooted and left a place for him to sit he took that as a yes and sat down

''why'' said Hermione

''why what'' said Ron

''why were you so mad for me going with Victor to the ball'' said Hermione

''beacuse he's older Hermione, your one of my best friends you know and I don't want to see you hurt seeing Harry so affected with all this is bad enough'' said Ron *_oh and I'm super jealous and in love with you_*said a little voice in Ron's head

''you know he's not the only one who asked me'' said Hermione

''who else then'' said Ron trying not to sound jealous

''well, Dean,and a boy in our year that's named Cormac and well you know Neville did,Victor asked me 2 times before I gave him a definite yes I just kept saying I had to think about it a little more'' said Hermione

''oh...'' said Ron *I am so killing Dean*thought Ron

''then you asked me as last resort and I had already said Yes to Victor and I got angry since you thought I couldn't get a date''said Hermione

''of course I thought you could get a date Hermione it's just younever told us you had one so I guessed you didn't'' said Ron

''well your guesses aren't the best Ron'' said Hermione

''Hermione forgive me please'' said Ron

''no'' said Hermione

''please'' said Ron

''no'' said Hermione

''pretty please with a cherry on top'' said Ron

''no'' said Hermione

''pretty pretty please with chocolate sauce and rainbow sprinkles and _two_ cherries on top'' said Ron

''make that three strawberries on top and I'll say yes'' said Hermione

'' ok...pretty pretty pretty please with chocolate sauce and rainbow sprinkles and _four_ strawberries on top'' said Ron

''fine your forgiven'' said Hermione, Ron hugged her and she hugged back when they stopped hugging Hermione started talkng again

''wait you can't tell Harry it's going to be our little secret no one can know imagine my reputation'' said Hermione

'' fine but your going to talk to me right'' said Ron

''yes'' said Hermione

''wanna play wizard chess''said Ron

''I don't know I always loose'' said Hermione

''come on'' said Ron

''fine'' said Hermione they played for about an hour and then went back up to their dormitories

**A/N:So not as good as I wanted it to be but I think it's nice sorry I've had problems lately so I've had a bit of writers block So I don't know if I should keep writing this story since originally it was only going to be years 1-4 but you guys choose I'm still looking for a BETA READER thats good at Spelling and Grammer oh and another question do you think I would be a good writer for Lemonade Mouth writer because I love Lemonade Mouth (especially Wen & Olivia) and I've been having great ideas for a story and this is long and for some boring so just READ AND REVIEW**


	6. important

Start of love and friendship

**A/N: SSSOOOOO this is just an author's note to ask you guys if I should keep writing I want at least 3-4 yes's to keep writng I wanna thank everyone who has reviewed or read my story and loved/hated/liked it**

**Oh I'm still trying to decide if I'm going to write any LEMONADE MOUTH story so I also want your guys opinion on that **

**Last thing I wanna say in this note is I'm still looking for a beta reader please please there has to be a BETA READER out there please I don't care if it's a boy/girl/chinese/italian/mexican all I care is she or he is good in spelling and grammer and has a heart so they can beta read my stories **

**ssssssssssssooooooooooooooooo thanks agains for reading please please please tell me any of the three things I'm asking and pleading for or even better all three **

**xoxoxo**_** Nergygirl1172**_** xoxoxo**


	7. 5th year pt 1

5th Year:

"Ron! Ron! Wake up Hermione's here and your sleeping!" yelled Ginny from outside of Ron's room

Ron nearly fell off his bed while trying to get off the bed he got dressed as fast as he could and washed his face then he exited the room. He went to the kitchen Ginny,George,Fred, and Hermione were already there.

Fred and Geaorge were busy trying to make Hermione buy one of there newest creations it was a pinkish sort of caramel that made whoever ate it fall in love with the person who gave it to them

"No I'm not buying any of that rubbish why woud I want to make someone like me I think they should like me because of there own will" said Hermione sternly Ginny high Fived her

'' she's right you know plus why would she want to _make_ a boy like her when she has a list of boys liking her already'' said Ginny

'' uh, gossip'' said Fred in a girly tone

''spill Gin'' said George in the exact same girly tone

'' Well, Dean asked her to the Yule Ball so did Justin and let's see am I correct Derek'' said Ginny

"Wait wait you mean Derek as in the guy in hufflepuff that most girls in his year like which is Hermione's by the way that Derek'' said Fred

'' Yes'' said Ginny Ron couldn't take it he walked in the kitchen

''Hi Ron'' said Hermione with a smile it sent tigles down his back

''Hi Hermione'' said Ron

''Well, I'm going upstairs'' said Fred

''I'll go with you'' said George

''Me, too'' said Ginny all three of them walked out of the room

''How've you been?'' asked Hermione beckoning Ron to sit in the empty seat next to her

''nice I guess how about yours?" asked Ron

"boring but I did do all my homework and I've been thinking of doing some light reading this in my free time this summer" Hermione said

"Hermione your definition of 'light reading' is basically 'I'm going to read a book as big or even bigger than _Hogwarts a History_ and memorize all of it' '' said Ron with a girly voice making Hermione blushed

"Very funny but for your information the book isn't a study book it's a..." started Hermione but she turned deep read and didn't finish her sentence

"what's it about Hermione"asked Ron with a smirk on his face

"about... curses, countercurses and how to identify one by the movement of the wand" lied Hermione fastly Ron didn't believe it but let it go just then entered the kitchen

"Hermione darling you're here I'm sorry I can't make breakfast there's a meeting upstairs but you can start cleaning and I'll make some sandwhiches and bring them up" said Mrs. Weasley kindly

"Ron you know what room you have to continue cleaning, Hermione can help you clean" said handing them rags, a mop, some sprayers and a bucket of water with disenfecter.

They walked up the stairs trying not to fall with every step. When they were nearly up Hermione slipped and nearly fell but luckily Ron had some senses and caught her it was an akward position some would say.

Ron's arms was around Hermione's waist and Hermione's arms around his neck the mop, rags and sprayers were scattered on the stairs the buchet was on the step above them since Ron had put it there before catching Hermione. They're faces were inches apart they started leaning in when...

**A/N: I know I know long time no update but I've been working on another story and I was on vacation but I hoped you liked it and staye tuned to find out what happens **

*****_**Nerdygirl1172***_


End file.
